1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of marking instruments and more specifically, to a nib assembly for use in such marking instruments.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of many marking devices and instruments in which a writing nib member extends outwardly from a generally cylindrical reservoir which contains ink or other marking fluid. Examples of such devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,201; 3,153,804; 3,153,804; and 3,377,124. Each of these references, however, is directed to a device which either has a complex valve system and/or does not securely position the nib member therein. One problem with a poorly secured nib member is that should the user press down hard against a surface, there is a tendency for the nib to be pushed back up into the carrier in which it is being retained. Once this should happen, the writing device would be substantially ruined and would have to be discarded. Those devices which more securely retain the writing nib in position, generally also contain a complex valving system which substantially increases the cost. Thus, there has existed a long felt need for a writing instrument which has a nib member securely retained in position, such that pressing the nib against a surface does not cause the nib to be driven back up into the carrier, and without the resort to complex mounting systems and/or valve configuration. The present invention is a solution to these and other problems.